


Old Ways - Skrillmau5 - Old, bad story.

by DerangedCoyote



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Skrillex (Musician), Skrillmau5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedCoyote/pseuds/DerangedCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did this while trying to fall asleep one night. Dont need your bad opinions, as I already know it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Ways - Skrillmau5 - Old, bad story.

He noticed something weird about him lately. Whether he was doing something as simple as putting dishes in the dishwasher, petting one of his cats, or even just sitting at his desk messing around on the internet. He never seemed very concentrated on the things he did, and fumbled around a lot more than usual. There was something on his mind, but he just couldn't figure it out. Sonny wanted to talk to him, but it had gotten to the point where he could barely strike up a conversation like they used to before they went to bed. When they got all unclothed and under the covers, Joel used to get all close, touch him all over and just make him feel wonderful, but now he would just turn towards the window and ignore him. As he went to wrap his arm around Joel one night, he normally would intertwine his hand with his but he just ignored that he was there, lying right next to him. Sonny knew that he certainly wasn't asleep yet, and his heart sank as he pulled his arm back and turned around.

 

Several minutes of silence pass in the dark bedroom. A car horn honks down on the street below and the small footsteps of a cat run past the door.  His mind had wandered too far, and his eyes started to water as he mumbled, “I wish you would just tell me what I did wrong, Joel…” He took a deep breath shuddering a bit, and squeezed the pillow he was laying on. “I don't want to lose you...”

 

Joel sighed heavily and sharply, turning on his back. “You know  what Sonny, that's just the problem.” He spoke to him in a loud irritated voice as he turned over on his side towards him, “I'm sorry ... but I just don't love you the way I used to.”

 

Before he could explain, Sonny started whimpering as tears ran over his face and onto his pillow. “You...You told me you loved me…” He started sobbing harshly, clenching the pillow harder. Joel sat up and flipped Sonny on his back, and crawled on top of him. 

 

“Sonny, listen to me. I just don't love you the way I used to.” He talked sternly to him, as if he was giving him a command. Sonny looked up at him with brown teary-eyes, his face red from crying. “We’ve been together for almost a year now, and I know more about you than I could have ever dreamed of." Sonny tried to pull away but he held him firmly. "Listen to me. I say that because I love you more than I ever could have possibly expected. I used to just have this weird crush on you, but now it's so much more. I'm scared Sonny, because I can't go through a single day without seeing your face, hearing your voice, and even kissing your lips. You've never done anything wrong, you're so fucking perfect I don't even know what to do." Tears welled in his eyes as he explained everything to him, and he collapsed on Sonny's chest. "I see your scars every day," be began blubbering in between sobs, "and I just despise myself knowing I wasn't there soon enough to stop them from ever happening..." He returned to his spot to the right of Sonny, holding his head and stroking his long black hair. "...I can't ever let you do that again, because you're the fucking love of my life and I don't know how to show it..." Joel held him tighter, kissing him all over and wiping his tears away. "Just promise me you'll be the one to stay, okay?" He tucked Sonny's hair behind his ear. He closed his eyes for a few moments, then looked at Joel again with those hypnotizing eyes that you could get lost just staring into. 

 

"Joel.... I....."


End file.
